


El Señor de los Cielos

by emlary



Category: Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Road Trips, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: A bunch of shameless imagine "El Señor de los Cielos". Not complete stories. First time writing reader-insert, have no fking clue about rules or taboos.
Relationships: Amado Carrillo Fuentes/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Imagine A Road Trip With Amado

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Spanish and any stupid attempt/mistake is mine :(

  * You’re surprised that he asked you to join a road trip to Ojinaga. Why doesn’t he just fly you there? He’s The Lord of the Skies for fuck’s sake. He tilted his head a little, both hands on the small of your back, asking you again in lower voice, “Don’t you wanna ride with me, alone?”
  * You take turns to drive because it’s a fucking eight-hour long ride from Juárez to Ojinaga. You joke about him not having fancy cars with all the drug money but secretly love the hunky black Chevrolet K5 Blazer of his. It reminds you of Amado, broad shoulders, thick thighs, large hands, and of course his dark shirts, dark hair and dark eyes when he steals a few looks of you when you’re driving.
  * And the cheeky bastard turns on the radio, _“Baby, you can drive my car. And maybe I’ll love you.”_ from the Beatles blasting out. Both of you laugh like crazy.
  * Unfortunately you get a flat tire in the middle of nowhere, it’s scorching hot outside in the desert.
  * You insist on changing the tire by yourself. Amado’s like okay, all chill.
  * Then he starts to TAKE OFF HIS SHIRT.
  * THIS IS NOT OKAY AT ALL. It’s already 100 plus degrees and you can’t handle any extra HOTNESS. Such as the Lord of the Skies being topless. Why is he doing this to you?
  * You don’t want his help but you just can’t stop staring at his body. It’s smoking HOT you suddenly feel thirsty as hell.
  * Yeah, blame the bright sunshine of Chihuahua.
  * Turns out Amado’s just offering you his black shirt as sunscreen, “Take it, or you’d get burned.”
  * Of fucking course his shirt is waaaaay too large for you. It’s more like an oversize coat over your tank top and denim shorts.
  * When you bend over and place the jack under the vehicle, you hear him whistle from behind. You give him a finger without turning back, the whistle gets louder.
  * Amado only helps when you try to lift the spare tire out of the trunk. It’s so heavy you’re about to lose it. He grabs it right before the tire hits your sandals. That’s when you realize he’s not just “chilling”, he pays attention to you, his eyes are always on you.
  * “Gracias.” You’re a bit embarrassed, yet grateful. Amado acts like it’s nothing, and back to enjoy the view of you bending over, tightening the lug nuts with a giant wrench.
  * The job’s done. You feel so dirty with all the sweat and dust all over your body, and already feel the burn on your bare thighs. You want to take off the shirt and at least get some water to wash your hands and cool your skin.
  * Amado stops you and pulls you to the back seats. You straddle him, his black jeans and some other part are burning against your skin.
  * “I love it when my lady’s doing all the _hard_ work.” Amado whispers as you ride him just like you dream about it, with his large hands pressing on your thighs, hard enough to leave marks. The leather seats are probably squeaking but nobody cares. Everything is melting hot, you can’t think straight.
  * “You wasted our time.” Afterwards, you try to sound annoyed to cover your hoarse voice after screaming his name too loud. Then he says there’s no rush as he hands you an iced coke from the cooler. He’s had everything set up in Ojinaga, a nice hideout for you both to spend the weekend. Typical Amado, always be prepared and considerate.
  * When you finally arrive at Ojinaga, a remote border town with nothing exciting. You’re not really complaining until a woman greets you at a local restaurant as Amado gives her a big, warm hug, even a kiss on her cheek.  
  

  * The woman goes “You’re late.” like they’ve known each other and they have some secret appointment. You obviously have tons of questions…
  * “So this is your Mimi? Good for you, Crow.” the woman asks, you don’t understand a bit. And Amado just smiles at you, an endearing one you can’t resist. You just curses you’re totally screwed.
  * You finally meet Mimi, she offers you a warm hug too. You heard about her and Acosta before but still have no idea why Amado brings you to her.
  * Amado has a file case for Mimi, “He wanted you to have them.” It’s the legal documents of Acosta’s properties in Ojinaga. Mimi asks how Amado knows that, “Some sixth sense? I didn’t know you’re a woman now.” It’s a bad joke but Amado doesn’t seem to be offended, he just shrugs like he often does. “I don’t need to watch your stupid American rom-com to tell how deeply he cares about you. He probably would’ve bought you some Vincent van Gogh shit if you asked. Remember he crossed the fucking border to fix the roof just for you? Being one of the most wanted drug trafficker in the States, for fuck’s sake.”
  * Mimi has this faint bittersweet smile and seems to hold tears. You have so many questions but you let them continue the talk. “Thank you, Amado.”
  * When Amado leaves the table to grab a new pack of cigarettes, Mimi starts to talk to you. She says this is like déjà vu, telling you how funny once she and Acosta had dinner at the same restaurant where Amado was the annoying third wheel, and now she becomes the third wheel. “Believe it or not, he’s more romantic than he’ll ever admit. He may look cool and laid back all the time, he does care. And I’m glad he finds someone." 
  * Amado invites Mimi to stay for the night but she decides to return to Texas, saying she’ll consider the offer of the properties, yet not ready to step into the old ranch again where she and Acosta shared many memories.
  * It’s just two of you again.
  * You’re kind of speechless, after the unexpected and emotional encounter with Mimi. You keep thinking about all the quirky anecdotes about Amado she tells you, how he used to resent being sent to Juárez and couldn’t wait to get out, how he was serious about the business but low-key admired Acosta and respected his choice of life. It’s not that Amado hides it from you on purpose, you just learn another side of the man you fall for and it’s beautiful.
  * Amado breaks the silence on the ride to one of Acosta’s ranches, jokingly asks if you’re still mad at him for meeting another woman.
  * "Tell me more about it. Mimi and Pablo.” You put your hand on his thigh, feeling his body warmth. He dismisses it, “It’s nothing, just some old lovefools who got caught up in a wrong time, at a wrong place.” Yet he cares about them. You can see it from the corner of his eye. Those are people that matter to him, once were part of his life. You’re glad he’s bringing you in, taking you to this very special trip, even though he doesn’t say much.
  * The Pueblo style ranch house is kept in good condition, apparently Amado makes sure everything is taken care of after Acosta died. “I was gonna show Mimi this is hers now, she can stay here as long as she’d like, do whatever she wants. It’s the least I can…” He blurts out. You hold him tight, listening to his heartbeat and insects chirping outside. The night makes him soft. The guy that runs the toughest business against the toughest enemies is in your arms, murmuring his adventures in and across Ojinaga from old days, stories behind the fake gold watch he’s always wearing.
  * You both agree you won’t sleep in any of the bedrooms. Just crash on the sofa with some blanket. The night in the desert is nothing like the heating afternoon, you have to hold on to each other’s body warmth. (You try to be the big spoon but fail drastically, plus you’re not gonna complain being held by Amado, to feel all the hard muscle and firm body.)
  * You tell him that you’re jealous indeed, because Mimi knows so much about him that you didn’t know. You can feel him grin against your neck. He calls you some really stupid pet name. When you’re about to protest, he tells you the story behind _Tontín_ —why Acosta called him that and the perfect analogy when they recovered the product referred as “Snow White.”
  * You never feel this close to Amado before. You can’t help but turn around to kiss him, and he kisses back, softly.
  * Different from the wild, hot quickie you had in the car, this time it’s slow, yet even more passionate. The kind of sex that brings out-of-body, soul-connecting experience. You have to bite his shoulder to contain the moaning. It feels sooooo good you’re almost sobbing. 
  * The next morning you find Amado in the old-fashioned kitchen, preparing breakfast for you both. You smile like an idiot and he warns you he’s really bad at it, can’t even make an Americano.
  * You asks him if you’d head back that day, he says there are a few other places nearby he wants to show you if you’re interested. That’s how you spend the whole weekend in Ojinaga.




	2. Imagine Enemies To Friends (/w Benefits) With Amado

  * You're a geologist working on the excavation of Yaxchilán, a remote Mayan site in Chiapas. Your job is to help fellow archaeologists to draw a map of the entire ancient city including ruins as many as possible, which largely remain uncovered and reclaimed by the jungle after being abandoned for centuries.
  * One day during the exploration along the Usumacinta River, you and your team run into a large construction site that isn't on the map. You suspect it might be illegal deforestation and you're going to report it. But your colleagues warn this kind of hidden site is probably owned by people way above your pay grade.
  * You find the narrow rectangle-shaped site a bit unusual. It almost looks like clearing a road at the heart of the forest.
  * You decide to go find out the truth yourself, that's when you meet a long-hair man dressed in black. In the FUCKING RAIN FOREST, humid and above 90 degrees at 10AM. WTF is wrong with this dude wearing the hottest aviation sunglasses you've ever seen?
  * "How can I help you, Ms... Geologist?" The fucker with a thick northern accent takes a glimpse of your INAH badge, "What brings you here?" You retort with the same question, accusing him of deforestation in the protected area. "There _might_ be some Mayan ruins around? Sorry, I don't see any." The mocking tune of his is so irritating you want to punch him in the face... 
  * Wait, he takes off the shades. How could that handsome face belong to such a douchebag? Goddamnit. The guy claims the land was legally bought but won't show you any document unless you have a warrant. You don't see he and his men carry any firearms but something in his eyes tells you there's danger. He doesn't need to reflex his muscle to show toughness. 
  * You swallow any further question and leave. You need to figure out another approach.
  * You drive back to your camp, making phone calls to whoever might have the insight. Still not a single clue. No one in DF gives a fuck about what's going on in the middle of of vast jungles in Chiapas, the remote state sharing hundreds of miles of border with Guatemala, where cartels have been smuggling in all kinds of profitable produce from human to cocaine. 
  * You're on your own. You have to find out why someone's claiming a large area of land in _your_ territory which could jeopardize your research.   
  

  * Sneaking in alone at night is probably not the best strategy but whatever. Say you're a bit too strong-headed. You manage to get into an office-like room, a blueprint hanging on the whiteboard. Turns out the road you saw earlier is actually a runway, plus a few giant warehouses near the end of the runway for the planes. Someone is building a secret airport.
  * You're stunned. And next moment, caught by the man himself.
  * This time he has you at gunpoint, with your hands clenched behind your back, "Nice to meet you again, Ms. Geologist, or should I call you Ms. Trespasser? By the way, I'm Amado, **_piloto_**. Any last word?"
  * His casual smile makes the death threat less intimidating. Maybe you can reason with Amado.
  * You try not to poke around the nature of his shady business. Just lay out the importance of the protected area for anthropology and archaeology studies, even for biodiversity conservation. Think about the howler monkeys and other indigenous species. Building an airport in the jungle already scare many animals away, let alone the huge air and sonic pollution once it's up and running. And you haven't finished the scan of the whole area. There could be multiple hidden ruins nearby. 
  * You keep talking and talking, Amado never breaks the eye contact with you. And you stare back, looking into his dark eyes. It's mesmerizing. 
  * "I love it when you talk about your shit." He moves close to you, closer than necessary that you can feel his body warmth through those dark clothes. Everything is too warm and damp in the tiny temporary room, like your t-shirt soaked with sweat that sticks to your skin and probably shows your tits, and his long neck and a strand of hair on his forehead. He smells exotic, like gunpowder and mahogany tree, both of which you deal with on a daily basis in the jungle.
  * You're not afraid of Amado as you should've been. Instead, you're fucking turned on. In a split second his forearms touch yours when he unties you, you kind of want it to last longer. That sleeves-rolled-up, three-buttons-open black shirt is not helping at all.
  * "You haven't asked what I do. Go on, Ms. Geologist, tell me more about what I could possibly do in your precious jungle." He does it on purpose, letting the hot breath brush over your ear. He's now standing behind you, big hands lingering on your waist when he finds out you lean to his touch. 
  * It's like a slow dance, you move naturally along his body as you mumble the pivotal location the secret airport is built at. Which is the nearest to Guatemala, convenient for water transportation just using the border river, and more importantly holds the closest route from/to Colombia, a perfect mid-stop for _business_ between Colombia and northern Mexico. 
  * "So you've guessed what I do for living." Amado gives you a smirk. And you joke he's just a _piloto_. He laughs, a big one, praising you're the smartest woman he's ever met. Then he asks whether you'd continue the fight when you already know it's a done deal and who you're up against.
  * You look straight into Amado's eyes, telling him that he could've pulled the trigger the moment he caught you, but he didn't.
  * Your conversation is disrupted by one of his guys passing a call from _el patrón patrón_. Amado sighs, letting you sneak out.
  * The bastard fucking calls your camp later that night, claiming he's your ~~boyfriend~~. You have to avoid all your colleagues to speak to him. 
  * You're furious and ask how the fuck he gets the number.
  * "You think drug traffickers are _banditote_ therefore they wouldn't catch the signal from another satellite phone in nearby areas and tap the calls, Ms. Geologist? I was actually flattered when you asked around about me the other day." You can imagine Amado's dangerously charming smile at the other end of the phone.
  * WTF. You CURSE, a lot. 
  * "It's very hot when you curse, but even drug trafficker won't waste money on dirty talks over satellite phone. I just want to make sure of your safe return. Good night."
  * You'd never admit you masturbate to a drug trafficker that night. Not in a million years.  
  

  * "Is this a date? What's the dress code? Cargo pants don't count." Amado sounds flirty when you call him the other day. It's not really his fault because you are the one who asks him out.
  * Since the formidable drug trafficker hasn't sent any _sicario_ to make you disappear, you figure you still have chances to make him reconsider the plan of building an airport. You're willing to do whatever it takes to save the jungle and the ruins.
  * Plus seeing Amado again is not a bad idea.
  * You can't justify why you ignore your go-to outfit including cargo pants. Instead, you put on your tightest jeans.
  * You pick up Amado at four in the morning. The tall man looks sleepy and slightly confused, which is kinda cute. You offer him black coffee in your vacuum bottle. 
  * After the first sip, Amado turns to you with his misty down-turned eyes, "No cargo pants today?" You try not to smile, "Shut up."
  * You're taking him to the Palenque ruins, another Mayan site in Chiapas, just few hours drive away.
  * You manage to get there before the sunrise. The site hasn't opened yet but you know a secret route because you also worked on the excavation project there. 
  * "You have a thing for sneaking in, uh, Ms. Geologist?" You shouldn't encourage him but whatever, the banter is... fun. 
  * Walking with Amado in the dense mountain forest actually is a perfect date in your dictionary. Your shoes are wet with morning dew but nobody cares. Listen to birds chirping and fogs croaking in the dim light. 
  * "You're really not afraid of darkness, are you?" Amado sounds genuinely curious. "Why would I be? I worked on this site for years, I've known the whole place by heart." He nods, like some acknowledgement.
  * It's almost dawn, you look at the tinted horizon when you reach the top of the mountain. The entire ancient city of Palenque is quiet and peaceful wrapped in the jungle, reminds you why you chose what you do with your life.
  * "I want to show you something." It's the Temple of the Inscriptions, one of the most iconic Mayan architecture lightened up by the morning sun. Starting from the history, you explain to Amado not only the symbolic significance of the temple and the secret tomb inside, but also the epic war Emperor Pakal waged against Yaxchilán. 
  * Amado doesn't stop you. You keep talking, sharing your involvement in those excavation projects with him, how excited you are when a new site is discovered, how proud you felt for your team when Palenque was recognized as World Heritage Site not long ago, which meant more funds, more human resources, and better equipment for all scientists working on it for years. You want to continue to study the whole area, even several rival/ally sites in Guatemala and Belize, to find more satellite cities, battlefields, to be able to define the border of those ancient powerhouses and finally draw a map of the mysterious kingdom.
  * He looks at you like you're some kind of heroine. It's heartwarming but you're not sure, "So, what do you think?"
  * Amado's playing coy, but you're persistent. "Come on. I'm a geologist. I can't hire assassins. What else am I supposed to do to make you change your mind? Put on my most expensive dress, show off my ass, wine and dine you?"
  * "Though I'd love to see you in a nice dress, jeans are great, too." The northern _banditote_ smirks, eyeing your lower body, "Plus the whole speech, I told you I love it when you talk about your job. You seem to know exactly what you're doing."
  * Amado doesn't promise anything. He says he'll figure something out.
  * You exhale deeply. At least the guy listened, you appreciate it. 
  * Then you find out there's nothing left in your vacuum bottle, the fucker drank all your coffee, "How am I supposed to drive back without any coffee in my system?"
  * Amado pulls you in for a kiss, warm and tastes much better than your shitty coffee. The fresh stubble overnight of his stings and it feels so good, you can't help cupping his face and kissing back. 
  * Then he announces he'd drive if you just say " _El Señor de los Cielos, please._ " You tell him to fuck off but toss the car key to him anyway.  
  

  * You haven't contacted each other after that for a while. You tell yourself it's nothing. It's not like you two have _had_ something. 
  * You send people every week to monitor the construction of the airport from a hidden spot on the mountain. Meanwhile you complete the scan of the area surrounding the soon-to-be airport and find a possible target. You have to be on the ground again to confirm it. 
  * Unluckily you break your ankle one day in the jungle. And you don't want to put any colleague's life at risk to get near the cartel's territory. You decide to wait on Amado, you believe he's a man of his words. 
  * Amado surprises you one night at your camp. He jokes that a geologist can sneak into a drug cartel's property, it'd be humiliating if he doesn't return _the favor_. His face and neck are perfectly tanned, you want to immerse yourself in that hot chocolate. You almost jump out of excitement because you haven't seen Amado for a month. Then you remember you're confined to your desk and seat due to the injury. 
  * "You're expecting someone else? Ms. Geologist." Amado sounds a bit down. "I..." You want to ask him so many things. Has he figured _it_ out? Who is in charge of the airport when he's away? And where has he been? Why does it take him so long to come back? Maybe minus the last question. It'd sound desperate. 
  * He says he flies from Juaréz, "One of the longest domestic flights," he claims as looking around your tent office, sketches and maps scattered all the place. When his eyes meet yours again, it's so gentle, full of fondness.
  * "You only want to talk about business?" He's getting close, "I just fly almost 2,000 miles and you're not even standing up. Look who's more cold-blooded than drug traffickers."
  * Before you realize what happens, Amado lowers his body and carries you off the chair. He doesn't touch your ankle but it still hurts when you're suddenly moved.
  * Amado finds out. The man in black examines your injury carefully. You never saw him so concerned before. He quickly comes to the conclusion that your injury is worse than it looks and needs better treatment. 
  * No, you're not gonna leave your job. You have papers to write, new budget to apply, more areas to explore. Slowly it'd recover.
  * "Don't you want to wade across rivers, trek through jungles, and climb mountains again? If you love your job so much, you have to get better treatment, immediately! And take some good rest. Give it a few more weeks? Oh God, you're insane." He's so mad at you.
  * You finally agree, and Amado insists on carrying you again to his vehicle. You know it's not your priority right now but holy fuck, he's fucking built. And you're inches away from his big nose which you've had a crush on for a while.
  * He's gonna fly you to the state capital Tuxtla Gutiérrez.
  * "You don't fly 2,000 miles just to see me, do you?" You poke him during the flight, sitting next to the sexy pilot in the cockpit is a treat. 
  * "Dear Ms. Geologist, remember I have a job, too?"
  * The pain is getting worse, Amado notices it then hands you a joint from nowhere. You're about ask whether it's legal to have weed on the plane, then you realize you're with a real drug dealer. "Not to bad to have a narcos friend, huh?" OK, you gives him that as the weed kicks in. 
  * "So now we're _friends_?" You're obviously high, and _bold_. Because you find your hand dangerously near his groin for no reason, fumbling. "I always wanted to touch it." You giggle. 
  * Amado politely removes your hand and tells you to behave.
  * "You know what? You could've been the most popular guy at our camp. Someone might trade blowjobs for your weed since we're just low-paid scientists and assistants." You're high like a kite.
  * You also "threaten" if Amado extends any further in the jungle to build more airport facilities when you're put away, you swear to God you'll...
  * "You'll what? Shut up and rest, _cabrón_. Or I'll take you directly to DF, better physicians there anyway."
  * And the fucker did, a day after a Chiapas physician suggests you seek the best orthopedic treatment in DF for speedy recovery.  
  

  * Then Amado disappears again. You know he's probably running a drug cartel in the north, and only checking in on their hidden project near the southern border once a month or two. It's the way it is. Your lives only collide when it's meant to be. There's no fucking way you two see each other like normal people do. 
  * You still miss Amado, miss the banter, even his northern accent. 
  * During the two-month therapy in DF, you receive reports that the airport is completed, and the potential target site nearby is now a giant warehouse. You also learn a big donation is made specifically to the Yaxchilán excavation project, of course, anonymously.
  * That's what Amado meant by "figuring something out." You're not even mad. What's the alternate outcome when you're up against the narcos? Report it? The entire cabinet is probably in their pocket. You should be relieved that no one ends up dead during the little stupid _game_ you played.
  * You can't even return the drug money because, a) you can't tell anyone where it's from; b) INAH's been underfunded for decades, the project fucking needs it, so do your colleagues.
  * You call that number again after you get back to the ground. You don't know how to end this, or is there _anything_ to end? 
  * "Come over next weekend, I'll be there and I can explain." Amado sounds poised and calm, like he always does.
  * You tell yourself to keep it civil. This is a losing battle since day one.  
  

  * Amado meets you in front of a warehouse, he looks great, all charming smile and open arms. All you can think of is the location of the warehouse, it must be the _one_. Most likely it's being buried.
  * "You bring flowers, how nice." It's the white birds of paradise, which suits him, _El Señor de los Cielos_. You tell him you're grateful for the injury _advice_ he insisted.
  * "Can I show you something?" Amado opens the door of the warehouse. It all feels like yesterday, when you showed him the sunrise at Palenque, talking about your future plan. How naive were you.
  * Some jaw-dropping scene in front of you. The entire site of ruins, intact, locked inside the warehouse with minimal structure to shield from the rain and sunshine.
  * "What? You thought I'm gonna show you cocaine? No offense, _baby_ , you can't afford the Colombian white magic. This is all you get, some fucking broken rocks with barely recognizable inscriptions." The bastard shrugs.
  * How did he find this site? "Sorry. Let's say I accidentally took a copy of your scan map last time at your camp, when you were busy with your ankle problem." You fucking knew it, it's never what it looked like when it comes to Amado Carrillo Fuentes.
  * Yet you can't believe what you just see. It is NOT real. It can't be.
  * That's when harsh reality kicks in. It always starts with a _but_. "You can't work on it, not now." Amado explains the situation and his plan for _your_ ruins, which he thinks it's better to keep them under the radar for now. No tomb raider would dare to approach it, you can work on many other sites first.
  * "Then what?" You keep digging. Amado sighs, giving you a melancholy smile, " _This line of work_ doesn't tend to last very long. It will be yours one day. Before that, it's completely safe. You have my word." 
  * Amado's kind of.... correct, and practical to be honest. INAH doesn't have enough resources for thousands of projects. Even with the hard work you and your colleagues pulled, it's estimated less than 10% of the total area of Palenque was explored and partially restored.
  * You carefully examine the site, making notes and sketches to create a hasty profile.
  * Amado focuses on something else, "It seems you walk just fine. Fully recovered, no rush? Good. And has your budget been approved? Got more money? I mean, the efficiency of any bureaucratic system is questionable in this country. If it still falls short, I can...." 
  * You can't tell if he's been an asshole or a _saint_ , God forbid.
  * "For fuck's sake, I don't want your fucking money. I just, I want...." You turn around, look defeated, "Your dick, OK? Who cares about your dirty drug money? You Sinaloan monkey!"
  * Amado bursts into laughter, "Why don't you take _both_ , dear Ms. Geologist?" He put your hand below his belt buckle, "I think you made it very clear last time."
  * "It's your fucking nose, _narizón_." You gently caress it, and he's getting hard beneath the fabric and it's fucking huge.
  * You're on your knees, trying to take Amado's full length in. Fuck, it's difficult. You're embarrassed and he's like " _Shhh, it's okay, baby._ "
  * Instead, Amado's going down on you, making your knees weak af. You have to grab the stones to stand still. 
  * Amado eating your out with patience, salt and pepper stubble rubbing against the most sensitive part of your body which gives you more trouble, and fingering you at the same fucking time. Let that sink in for a moment.
  * You don't stand a chance, you come so hard.
  * Amado's taking you from behind, big hands on your hips to keep you still against the ancient structure. Rock into you with deep, short thrusts. You're wet for him like rivers during monsoon season. 
  * Your legs are shaking when he hits right at the spot again. "Wanna to make a good girl like you squirm and scream." Fuck, Amado always gets what he desires as he pulls you hair up, leaving hickeys on your neck while he fucks you thoroughly.
  * The best orgasm through your whole life. And the fucker is proud of it, "Told you. You'd better take _both_ , baby. The green and the big D."
  * Does it mean you really gonna take money from narcos? This is so fucked up. 
  * Later Amado fixes you some nice margarita, casually asking if you want to join him for a business trip to Belize the next day. "I have to buy some stuff in Belmopan. Maybe we can stop by Lamanai with my private jet after that if you'd like."
  * How the fuck does he know you wanted to visit the Mayan ruins in a remote foreign town for years? 
  * The concern becomes less shocking when you see Amado buy a bunch of Boeing 727s in Belmopan like a Sunday grocery run.




	3. Imagine Saving Amado From Cartel Fight & Him Returning Favor Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2x09, besides the DEA squad, other cartels also have the motive to interfere the 70 tons shipment. Amado's in danger, and it’s up to you to save him.

  * You're a cashier working at the nearest gas station next to the cartel's new airport in Juaréz. 
  * During one of your night shifts, an injured man rushes in and asks for first-aid kit. His head's bleeding, looks really scary.
  * You recognize the man even with blood stain on his face. Because you're a natural observer. You watch people come and go every single day. Of course you're gonna notice someone new with weird accent who frequently drives by.
  * He usually keeps things simple, always paying cash, maybe picking a pack of Marlboro or two.
  * As more workers come by, you quickly learn there's a new large construction site nearby, more trucks, more people, which are good for the business.
  * It's not long before you connect the dots and find out the new guy is sort of in charge of construction site, and it's cartel business. He must be someone important. 
  * Bit by bit, with rumors and other intelligence you gather, you learn his name (including a stupid nickname), his position, etc. What can you say, policemen also need to fill up gas and they love gossip whenever they have a break.  
  
  

  * "WTF are you staring at? Bring me the fucking bandage." He'd probably think you're terrified being held at gunpoint. But you have other plans.
  * You tear his black shirt apart, making a strip to wrap up the wound on his forehead as fast as you can.
  * "You don't have time for that. Your black Chevrolet is still outside, whoever messes up your _handsome face_ will be here soon. Listen, I don't want to be some cartel war casualty. You can pull the trigger right now but it wouldn't help. You need to go..."
  * He stops you, "You're not stupid, uh? Very good. You think whoever chases me would spare you when they see the blood drops leading to your counter, even if I were gone? They'd burn this dinky place to the ground then what'd happen to your _pretty face_?"
  * Amado Carrillo Fuentes has a point, a good one. He's really lived up to his street reputation, the fucking brain of the cartel. You're not disappointed. 
  * The man in black quickly comes up with a plan. And you're gonna the one who execute it.
  * "You're _narcos_ , right? No need to feel guilty. I do it to save my own life." You tease him when you cut your finger for more blood drops, making it look like the wounded man stumbles into the stockroom at the back. Yet the man himself hides beneath your counter. It's a very awkward posture with his long legs in such a narrow space.
  * Basically you have the second most powerful man in Juaréz on his knees, willingly. 
  * "Wait a second." You run out to his car, tossing things out, breaking windows.
  * "You enjoy making a real mess with my car, don't you? You little shit." Amado half-jokes.
  * "Oh, _señor_ , I just stick to your _plan_." You wink at him. In the moment of life and death, you appreciate Amado's sense of humor.
  * You ask why he doesn't call backup, joking that he'd better have plan b, even plan c, in case you screw up.
  * "I'd not have ended up here facing your pussy if I had plan b. Lots of local knuckleheads rattled after... Acosta died, you know him, right?" The tall man explains from below, his fucking nose is technically inches away from your private part.  
  
  

  * The Gulf cartel guys are easy to spot with their noisy pickups. With half a dozen armed guys approaching, you can only pray that they are as dumb as Amado mentioned.
  * You start playing this innocent, helpless, terrified little girl who works at the gas station. You show them Amado's car, then the empty stockroom with more blood stains. 
  * "The _gringos_ took him! They searched his car, and yelled where are the 70 tons of something. Please, please, don't hurt me. I swear to God, I don't know what they're talking about. They kept asking the 70 tons. Then they grabbed him to their car, giving me a 20 to keep my mouth shut." 
  * You even have a crumpled dollar bill in the pocket to show them. It's so intense, you can feel Amado's heavy breath underneath your miniskirt. The peril and heat make adrenaline pump into your blood. Both of your lives depends on how well you lie.
  * One guy that seems to be their leader is skeptical. But after another guy whispers something in his ear, he signals other men to lower their weapons. 
  * You pretend sobbing, shivering, like you're really scared. And the Gulf guys eventually buy it after their search turn to nothing.  
  
  

  * The Gulf cartel jerks are GONE.
  * You closed up. Then help Amado get up, he's turning pale due to the loss of blood. You manage to hold him to the stockroom, make him rest on the broken sofa.
  * You wish you could enjoy straddling Amado while him being topless for a little longer. 
  * Not now. You carefully clean his wound. It'd leave a long scar on his brow but fortunately it's not a deep cut. 
  * Amado makes almost no noise when you stitch him up, only grabbing your thighs involuntarily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."
  * "No worries." You smile, "You'll be ugly for about six months, then you'll be back in the game." 
  * You pat him on his wounded face. Fuck, Amado's still a good-looking man.
  * "Muchas gracias. You're amazing out there." Amado's big hands are still on your bare thighs, "Since you already know who I am, let me know what you want, I'll return the favor. You know, with all the money from the 70 tons."
  * You laugh, joking that the more cartel secrets him telling you, the more quickly he'd get you killed.  
  
  

  * When things finally settle later the night you drive Amado to his place.
  * On the road, you can't help but ask him why he looked sad earlier when he mentioned Acosta.
  * "Now you wanna learn more cartel secrets?" He jokes if you're one of the poor peasants Acosta paid for school or your mama's knee surgery. Maybe it's what you and him just went through, the tough guy becomes a bit soft. Amado starts telling you the stories between the new guy and _el_ _jefe_ of Juaréz cartel.
  * "Former jefe," You correct him.
  * Amado's caught off guard. You probably shouldn't say anything about the biggest drug lord in the state, you continue anyway, "Now you only need to take out one guy. How do I know Rafael Aguilar Guajardo? The police's been taking from us for years."
  * Amado leaves you his gold chain, promises he'll be back. You snatch his favorite sunglasses hanging on the chain. Put them on, wave him goodbye.
  * "Not cool, you little thief!"  
  
  

  * Things have been quiet for a while. Your work is back to normal, no more late night shenanigan involving guns or stitching up some hot dude with long hair.
  * Just when you decide to throw those _unrealistic thoughts_ away, the crow drops by. The boring night shift is about to take a turn.
  * Amado has gone EXTRA. The tall man's wearing a black leather jacket in the middle of the night. Darkness fits him, you have to admit.
  * "Stop right there."
  * He's confused, you don't like his fancy new clothes?
  * "I just need to make sure there's nothing hard in there that will point at me later."
  * Amado twirls like some fucking supermodel, approaching you with a evil grin.
  * "Fair enough," he raises his arms and lets you pin him against the counter.
  * You frisk him slowly, touching almost _everywhere_.
  * Even he's fully clothed, you can feel all the hard muscle on his back, the broad shoulders and narrow hips. And you linger in the front, caressing the abs like you find a new continent. Then your hands are moving dangerously down there.
  * "If you continue, you might find something _hard_ , sweetheart." Amado warns in a husky voice.
  * When you finally stop, you are standing face to face in the narrow space behind the counter again. Déjà vu from the night you two first met.
  * "You look much better." You can't help but stroke his brow, the scar is fading.  
  
  

  * "And you look badass." Amado surprises you. You thought he's gonna say stupid shit like "You're cute/pretty."
  * "It's extremely difficult to find another woman who takes night shifts alone at gas stations in a border city, stays calm af at gunpoint, fools one of the most notorious drug cartels under their noses, and sews up a three-inch wound without blinking an eye. And most importantly, totally flies under the radar."
  * Sounds like Amado did some background check on you, probably through those thugs in uniform. You would've done the same, like any survivor in this sin city.
  * "What can I say? The business runs 24x7 and I've gotta meet all kinds of people." You pull him closer, "Are you going to return the favor or more interested in my upbringing?"
  * "I just want to make sure I'm not messing around with someone else's girl, or beloved sister, or daughter. Who knows." Amado makes a legit point. The desert town is not really a friendly place for single women.
  * You raise you eyebrows, "So I can't be a badass on my own?"
  * Hands in the air, the man in black surrenders. 
  * "You don't want to close up first?" Amado gives you a wink. The fucker and his shit-eating smirk fucking turn you on.
  * "No, business is open _all night_."  
  
  

  * Making out with Amado is like the banter you two have, with both of you trying to take the lead. You're all over each other, him cupping your boobs and you kissing his jawline.
  * You watch Amado's big hand disappear beneath your skirt, letting little satisfactory noise out. Those fat fingers get playful with your undies as he keeps kissing you.
  * You're already wet. Then a car pulls over outside. 
  * "I think I've got a customer." You quickly adjust your bra and shirt, leaving the man no choice but getting down on his knees behind the counter.
  * Imagine Amado giving you oral while you serve the customer like nothing's going on. The fucker'd love to tease you with his talented tongue. He's very good at it you're almost losing it.
  * It's even more difficult than the other night, when you had to pull all theatrical shit in front of drug cartel members with Amado hiding between your thighs.
  * You lower your hand to grab his long hair, trying to contain the man who's destroying your undies and the last bit of self-control you have. 
  * But Amado's determined. He's been such a sweet distraction. Fuck, it feels so good you're biting your lips hard to contain any inappropriate noise. 
  * As soon as the customer is gone, Amado makes you cum HARD in your undies. Everything is so fucking wet. 
  * Yes, he's that GOOD.  
  

  * You two move to the stockroom to continue, however, the _real business_ shows up.
  * "Ignore it. You don't even know who the fuck is coming. Maybe it's an old lady looking for her cat." Amado seems to enjoy the makeout on the broken sofa as much as you do.
  * "Sorry, I have to take a rain check on this." You know exactly who's coming this time. You can tell from the sound of a different engine.
  * It takes longer than a normal cashier's job.
  * You know Amado must be watching from inside when you tend _the business_ , so you're not gonna lie when you return.
  * "You're _huachicoleo_?"
  * "Let's say you're not the **only** trafficker in this room." Yes, you take illicit fuel from oil thefts occasionally, then resell it at a lower price, but only to a few regulars you trust.
  * Amado gives a knowing smirk. 
  * "I'm hurt. You never sold me the cheap stolen oil! I'm not one of your regulars?" He's making some exaggerated gestures like being shot at heart, it's so hilarious.
  * "Fuck you. This is teeny-tiny compared to your 70 tons business. I have to earn a living when your corrupted police friends steal from the business every fucking month."
  * "No, no. I'm proud of you. Actually this is better than _my business_ , cuz it's yours, you run the whole thing yourself. You answer to no one. And fuck Pemex, they deserve it."
  * Amado's laughing but he's not laughing at you. He asks about how you started it, details of the logistics, where to drill and what kind of equipment oil thefts use. He's genuinely interested in _your business_ , which is odd yet somehow you're...glad. Amado's a good listener.   
  
  

  * "So I was thinking, about the favor," You're hesitant, "Can you loan me several Ks? I want to buy a second-hand tank truck to store more oil. It's mobile. No one would notice any difference if I park it here at night, and I can move it somewhere else during the day when Pemex tanks arrive."
  * You can't believe you're negotiating with a narcos boss. And Amado seems amused.
  * "How about making it an investment? Say I get you the truck money, then I'll have 50% of the proceed."
  * Amado must be joking, coke is a money-printing business. Why on earth a drug lord would bother with _a business_ only bringing few Ks a month, tops.
  * "Fuck off." You're poking his chest, teasing, "Why would you do that?"
  * "So I don't need to come up with stupid excuses like 'returning a favor' to see you. I'll drop by anytime, just 'checking our joint business.' What do you say?" You can tell he's not messed around.
  * "I say we shouldn't mix business with pleasure. We should keep it straight. You get 20%."
  * "25%."
  * "Deal." 
  * ~~That's how a new oil theft cartel was born.~~




	4. Imagine Pacho Sends You as a Gift to (Spy on) Amado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply everyone loves Pacho ^^

  * You're a chef specialized in Japanese cuisines, which are Pacho's favorite. You do catering when Pacho has important guests over at his mansion in Cali, preparing fresh delicacies like sashimi and sushi.
  * That's how you met the Mexican man in black. You didn't know who he was at first. People in your line of work tend to keep their mouth shut. Till the man becomes a frequent guest. You see how Pacho's fond of him as a business partner and a good friend, always offering the best treat when the Mexican is in town, as frequent as monthly.
  * But you never talked to him — Amado Carrillo Fuentes. You know enough about the name to avoid socializing with the biggest drug trafficker in Mexico in any form. 
  * Pacho is throwing a New Year party, of course Amado is invited. For the special occasion, you're asked to perform the whole process of cutting fresh sashimi in front of guests.
  * "You have to try this. The best bluefin tuna of the year, it's the fattest in the winter since the slimy bastards bulk up to deal with the cold Pacific torrent. I had it shipped from Japan via airplane, live. You should get into the business, you're the Lord of the Skies. Shit costs me thousands of dollars." Pacho is very enthusiastic about the fish.
  * Well, you can tell from the guarded smile that Amado is not a big fan of raw fish. You feel challenged, as if you need to prove yourselves to him.
  * "I'm more impressed you let people wave _machetes_ at your dinner table," Amado snorts, "Your bodyguards are okay with it?"
  * " _Ryoko chan_ is fine." Pacho winks at you, in fact he knows you better than anyone. You're not just a hired chef.
  * You don't say a single word, just slightly nodding to Pacho. 
  * The big knives are presented because you're handling a giant tuna (Pacho only wants the biggest ones!) You definitely put on a fucking show, piercing, cutting, slicing, finally arranging a delicate full plate like some fine art, with red tuna, white radish and pickled ginger.
  * Pacho and other guests give you a round of applause for your craftsmanship, while Amado just gives you a wavering smile.
  * When you bow to the guests before leaving, a reckless waiter serving _sake_ next to you takes a step back. He inevitably bumps into you and the white headscarf you wear falls, exposing your black long hair.
  * It's the first time Amado really pays attention to you that night.
  * "Fucking hell, _Pachito_ , I thought it's one of your _boys_. Look at her..." The dickhead is doing vulgar gestures, obviously making fun of your flat-chested body.
  * "Ryoko's the best in town. No man matches her skill set." The Colombian defends you (Pacho being nice and soooooo protective, ahhhhh!)
  * "Really?" Amado raised his eyebrows. He looks aggressively handsome, dark piercing eyes make you feel naked even though you're in the full white chef uniform.
  * You retreat to the kitchen, heart still beating fast due to the anger and humiliation. What you don't know is Pacho sees something different in Mexican's eyes and a radical plan is emerging when you're absent from the dining table.  
  
  

  * "You want me to make amends to the fucker? Why?" You can't believe what Pacho's talking about. "You left our guest without smiling. Your smile is beautiful, come on, Ryoko. Can you do that for me?" Yes, you will do anything for Pacho Herrera. 
  * And this time you have to put on a fucking kimono robe. Because Pacho picks it from his own wardrobe. "Kill me now." You sigh. Pacho is going all "It looks great on you. His jaw is gonna drop, don't you wanna see that?" 
  * You don't give a flying fuck what Pacho makes you wear. You're a chef, if someone's not interested in raw food such as sashimi, you need to change your game.
  * Later you surprise Amado with a totally different set of dishes, a small bowl of scallop miso soup with tofu and chicken yakitori. Hot food at midnight always smells extra tempting.
  * "You open the door without checking if I carry a machete first." You stand in front of Amado's private suite, giving the Mexican in his shirt and boxer briefs a little smirk.
  * "I'd be willingly stabbed by that bamboo skewer if you let me eat the grilled chicken first. I'm starving," Amado leans in, closer to the tray and your hair, "God, smell so good." The fucker knows how to flirt back for sure.
  * Amado obviously prefers the hot meal, "Thank God you bring a spoon. Chopsticks are for devils." He finished everything in record time, and as a chef, you have to admit it's kind of satisfying to see people (even he's a jerk) enjoy the food you make.
  * You don't talk much. As soon as Amado's done, you're about to collect everything and leave. He stops you, "You're not staying?" Big hand is tangled with the hem of your kimono robe. He's dangerously close, it feels like the thin fabric is gonna catch fire from the body warmth from you both.
  * "It's not like I have a cleavage to show you." You tease him.
  * Amado actually apologizes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He gently flicks your hair back over your shoulders, eyeing your bare chest beneath the loose robe.
  * You're hesitant. Pacho did ask you to _please_ the Mexican, but you have to stick to the plan, no early moves. 
  * You decide to call it a night. Amado doesn't stop you this time. 
  * Before you exit his suite, "Pacho wants sushi tomorrow," you turn around and smile, making sure the angel reveals more of your chest, "But I'll make a separate dish for you." 
  * That night you pray the Mexican's hooked.  
  
  

  * The next day when everyone is having a cold plate of sushi, Amado gets a plate of tempura you prepare just for him.
  * "Thank you, dear. I won't last a week without you," Pacho makes some drastic remark as he enjoys the sushi you present and continues, "You know, one time I went to Guadalajara, they don't even have a decent Japanese restaurant. The only one Navegante found serves shitty noodles which remotely look like ramen. Your stubborn Mexicans really need a break from beans, steak and quesadilla." 
  * "Then can I borrow Chef Ryoko for a week? A short trip to Mexico, maybe Chef will find some new opportunity there." Amado suddenly proposes. 
  * Following Pacho's instruction from earlier, you act surprised.
  * Next thing you know, you're boarding a private jet with arguably the most powerful Mexican, both on earth and in the sky.
  * Your mission is to spy on Amado Carrillo Fuentes for a week. "Why? He's very business-oriented, low maintenance, no bullshit. But you never know if you can trust Mexicans. I need to know everything about Amado, every detail matters." Pacho's words echo with the plane engine before the takeoff. Then he kisses you goodbye.
  * Amado's waiting for you at the bridge, smiling through his aviator sunglasses. You have no idea what you sign up for.



  * Amado is occupied with all sorts of business affairs after you land in DF, leaving you to his younger brother Vicente. You quickly learn Vicente is in charge of security of all cartel business, that's something, you assume.
  * When asked why you don't go to Juárez directly, Vicente tells you Amado has several meetings with some important figures in DF. You have to figure out a way to infiltrate the plaza to learn more about Amado, staying at a luxury apartment owned by the narcos won't get you anything useful.
  * "She's crazy!" Vicente's whining when Amado finally shows up late that night, "She woke up at 5 in the morning for a fucking jog and dragged my ass to a wet market before it even opened. And that's not the end of it, she bought so much fish and my car still smells like a stinky fish tank right now."
  * Vicente is a bit exaggerating but you do have a fruitful trip to the local market. 
  * "Yet you finished everything she cooked." Amado points at the empty plates on the dining table, not annoyed at all.
  * "Do you have some leftovers?" The tall Mexican turns to you. Vicente interrupts, "No, we ate all salmon sashimi because Ryoko said salmon has to be served as fresh as possible, and I ate all wasabi. Oh man, that shit is hotter than serrano peppers. But don't worry, we have a lot of more fish in the jacuzzi." Right, it comes handy to have more than one bathtub in the luxury apartment.  
  
  

  * Finally Amado sends away his bratty little brother. Then it's just the two of you. 
  * "I've got something for you." You remember to smile, which seems to work fine as Amado approaches. "All done?" He asks, you haven't figured it out what he's asking about, the dishes? Yes. Then the Mexican lowers your ponytail, running his fingers through your hair. 
  * "You don't wanna hair in your grilled pacific saury." You joke, bringing him another set of hot meal you specifically make for him.
  * "Tell me more about it." Amado takes a large bite, looking satisfied and more relaxed.
  * You two are chatting over some mezcal and a plate of edamame afterwards. Amado asks about your day, and trades some anecdotes about Vicente when you tentatively ask about his. The fucker is smart and vigilant. 
  * "I have to tell you something," Okay, you get his full attention, "The bluefin tuna you ate three days ago wasn't served in the best condition. Pacho wanted a show, everything grand and pretty, so I had to cut the red part of the fish and make a bright-colored _akami_ plate right away. It's meaty and chewy, which should have been aged for three days in the fridge to allow the texture to soften and release more flavor," You opens the fridge, showing Amado several chunks of tuna you already cut out, "You can have friends over in three days, I bought enough for a full table."
  * "What about the pink ones?" He seems genuinely interested. You continue to explain that different parts of tuna offer variable tastes from super fatty pink _otoro_ around the head and collar to _chutoro_ , mixture of fat and meat from the back and belly.
  * To your surprise, Amado asks for a slice of the fat part, "You said it's the most expensive one. I shouldn't waste your hard-earned money, right?" Both of you laugh.
  * You take a really fat cut. When you're looking for a plate and the soy sauce, Amado just eats it from your hand. Your fingers are freezing from the tuna and when he swallows them with the slice, the hot and soft sensation around fucking turns you on like nothing else. The sashimi-hater even licks your fingers a few more times, "to clean the fat."
  * As he claimed, "It's better."
  * "Now you're gonna show me how you destroy my jacuzzi on day one."  
  
  

  * You feel great sitting by the edge of the jacuzzi a.k.a. your temporary fish tank and checking out all the aquatic animals you bought earlier.
  * "It could've been us in it." What a tease. You laugh then get up, "I don't think it's a good idea to get naked with lobsters and octopuses." 
  * "Wait," Amado turns you around, still sitting by the edge, "Let me make it up for you."
  * When Amado decides to give you a head, you simply don't say no. It's like sitting on his face because you can barely stand still. He notices then pulls you closer. The lips used to wrap around your fingers now make you feel like in heaven, and God bless his fucking tongue. The Mexican is driving you mad.
  * "Shh, you wake up the octopus." You're at the tipping point and the fucker pauses. You open your eyes, an octopus is on the move, two tentacles approaching the edge of the jacuzzi, sucker rings very close to your bare legs.
  * Then imagine Amado gets up and pushes you up against the tiles in the shower, silencing you with a rough kiss. You taste yourself, and something raw, could be the tuna or the cigarettes he smokes. You get even more aroused by that. 
  * You're desperate for more of his touch. So you grab his big hand and put it between your thighs, and he's willing to comply. 
  * This is too much. You cum just after a few rubs against him. 
  * "I'm sorry for the other night. You're a genius." Amado's playing dirty, sweet-talking while he continues to rub against your oversensitive part, "Would you do me favor? I'm thinking about hosting a few guests, somewhere private, the tuna will be ready by Friday, right?"
  * You can't believe he falls for the trick. This could be an important business meeting and you're gonna be there.
  * "Sure. Can I ask something in return?" You already come to your senses while giving Amado a painfully slow handjob.
  * "Anything you want. Flowers? Jewelry? Cars? I have some better collections than Pacho's Corvette C4. Too flashy." Amado offers generously.
  * You can't help laughing, "Gosh, how could men make everything a dick comparison contest?"
  * "You saw his dick?" Amado bites your lower lips. He's rock hard, throbbing.
  * "I thought you did, too. You two seem very close. I mean, Pacho is a gorgeous man." You keep going, and teasing. You enjoy the fact that you just plant something really dirty in Amado's head. You bet he's having an imaginary threesome with you and Pacho. Not a bad idea though.
  * By the time you make him come, the Mexican almost forgets what you're asking.
  * "I ask 'Do you have some dumbbells?' I need my daily training and I don't have time to find a new gym here. What? How do you think I'm able to handle a 150lbs tuna in a line of work mostly for men?" You give Amado a little squeeze before licking it off.
  * You have a dream that night, being penetrated by Amado in some warm water while a giant octopus sucks you off. You wake up with wetness down there.  
  
  

  * You visit several Japanese restaurants in town, unsurprisingly boring. You get the idea that the local middle-class see Japanese cuisine as an exotic and cultural novelty. 
  * You even invite Amado to have lunch at one of those restaurants during his break. He frowns at the food after the first bite, then asking the waiter for some guacamole. 
  * "What are you doing? That's insane!" You chuckle when Amado dips a slice of sashimi in the guacamole instead of the soy sauce and wasabi.
  * "This is the only way to make it barely tolerable. Asking me to eat this crap is inhumane. I'm spoiled." Amado makes it sound like you're the bad guy, but these smiling eyes give him away. He looks at you the way that makes you feel wanted.
  * You two end up eating cheap Mexican street food and that's where you find some early blossoms of jacarandas with excitement.
  * "You want those?" Amado asks, picking up some dried petals from the street. All you can think of is jacarandas flower could be an interesting alternative to sakura, which adds a domestic touch to the food you're gonna prepare for Friday. 
  * "Yes, please." Amado must find it weird but he just nods.  
  
  

  * Once being brought to the outskirt location of the private meeting, you spend more time making rearrangement of the decor, trying to create an authentic Japanese _ryotei_ experience. 
  * You call Amado once for extra resources. It's tricky because you don't know if you're in a position to ask anything when he's away, busy.
  * "I'm glad you called. I may not be an Asian culture fanatic like Pacho but I promise you will have anything you want. Whatever rare shit he's bought you, just name it. I'll have an entire Boeing 727 team ready to fly it in from every fucking corner of the world." Yeah, the dick measuring thing is still going on. 
  * What you don't mention is that you're also glad to hear his voice. "Will you come over?" You almost let it slip, "I mean, to see if you like everything."
  * "No. I trust you," Amado pauses, "I'll be an hour early."
  * "Mind the traffic." Bright laughter breaks from the other end of the line.
  * And thanks to the highly efficient Carrillo Air Express, stuff you request is brought to you the next day including a whole box of violet jacarandas petals.  
  
  

  * You ask for a guest list before starting to set the table. "Just set tables for eight people." Vicente clearly has no idea of being a host. You explain that it's part of your job to make sure no one is allergic to seafood. "How the fuck do I know that?" The young man is still complaining.
  * "Don't worry. Give me a list. I'll look for their office numbers, call their secretaries and find out."
  * Vicente is easily convinced. You get what you want, a list of high-up politicians and business executives. Not sure how this is relevant but you memorize the names and companies anyway.  
  
  

  * Amado makes his arrival almost cinematic. With a chopper still swirling outside, the man in black steps out from the driving seat on the right and waves to you like a king. 
  * "You're early." You can't hide your smile this time.
  * "Because someone suggested I should 'mind the traffic.' It happens I've owned a few choppers." The fucker looks like a dashing pilot out Hollywood movies. 
  * You joke that he's nothing like what Pacho used to say, "Low-profile my ass." 
  * "Oh, Pacho talks about me?"
  * "Stop. I'm really not interested in which one of you has a bigger dick."
  * Later Amado hands you a wrapped frame. "I heard you're looking for some Japanese art for decoration. I don't know anything about art but..."
  * You can't believe he brings you a shunga, tradition Japanese erotic painting, depicting a giant octopus performing oral on a woman with pink tentacles all over her naked body. "You're ridiculous." You frown, it's too explicit you're not sure if it's appropriate for such an occasion.
  * "I saw something similar at Pacho's house. Well, minus the woman. Just boys." The cheeky bastard winks at you, "You're also serving octopus sashimi tonight? It's a fit then." That's how a print of the famous _Octopus and Girl Diver_ ends up in the main room.  
  
  

  * Dinner starts at 8 and everything is ready. You're asked to briefly introduce each dish to the guests when one's presented. Guests praise everything from the chopstick rest made of porcelain with traditional Mexican patterns, to the floral-shaped bream sashimi slices. The tuna sushi is a hit, everyone loves it. You give Amado a knowing smirk when you catch him taking a few himself. The octopus sashimi is a bit tricky but the guests are so "polite", they still pretend to enjoy the exotic food. 
  * The rest of the time you stay outside the room. You hear things but not in a coherent manner. Amado mentions NAFTA, export-oriented furniture and auto parts factories in Juárez, and two of them are head of the biggest tequila exporters of the country. Nothing makes sense for the drug business. Is the most successful Mexican drug trafficker gonna shift to other legitimate businesses? That might have an impact on Pacho's business.
  * When dessert is brought to the table, everyone wows — the improvised jacarandas mochi with dried petals is a nice surprise to end the dinner. You tell them the story that instead of the much-anticipated sakura which wasn't well-adjusted to the Mexican weather, how jacarandas was introduced to Mexico City by a Japanese gardener in the 1930s. All the guests finish their plates while giving you a few nods.
  * Amado seems very pleased with everything you've done. He lowers his voice to ask you to wait for him afterwards.  
  
  

  * "Where are we going?" You ask through the headphones. Seems Amado is flying you back to downtown DF.
  * The Mexican smirks, "To the sky."
  * You finally land atop the roof of a skyscraper, "This is the tallest building in Mexico." Amado holds you tight when you exit the chopper. The wind at night in early January is insane, let alone you're 700ft above the ground.
  * It must be some five-star hotel but turns out it's an office building of Pemex, Mexico's state-owned oil company. WTAF? "Put it this way, the biggest exporters of the country hang out sometimes." Amado's sense of humor is something you didn't expect, "Well, I'm not saying they bring as many unattached US dollars as I do, not even close."
  * When you let the fact sink in — that the Juárez cartel probably earns twice as much as the biggest oil company in the country through exporting "goods," having access to a secret suite on the top floor of the Pemex Tower is not surprising at all.  
  
  

  * "You bring people here often?" You ask when Amado pops a bottle of wine. The city view from the 54th floor is stunning.
  * "I didn't know you're the jealous type." He brings you a glass. You two stand in front of the giant window, raising your glasses like you're celebrating. 
  * "You haven't asked what we're celebrating." Amado takes a step closer.
  * You put your index finger on his lips, which are incredibly soft. Immediately remind you of the last time you kissed, "I don't want to get myself killed in a foreign country."
  * "Did Pacho teach you that? Not asking questions, just do your thing." Amado starts kissing your hand.
  * "Oh, my God. You're so obsessed with him, and it's kinda cute."  
  
  

  * "Nonsense." The Mexican disagrees, and turns to the window. 
  * You set both of your glasses aside, then lead Amado to the bed. You get undressed first, lying on the bed, waiting.
  * "You're sure this is something you want?" You ask, completely stripped. Amado stares at your flat-chested body like the first time he found out who you are. 
  * "You make it sound like I never fucked supermodels. That's funny?" The fucker tickles you, "You have no idea..."
  * Imagine Amado makes you feel adored, marking every inch of your body with his big hands and soft lips. He takes time, mapping your body till he finds the most sensitive spots and makes you moan, shivering.
  * "Let me warm you up." Amado probably thinks you're cold, so he spoons you. The long limbs of his are like tentacles wrapped around you, fuck, you can feel his erection grinding against you.
  * You're so wet for Amado. When he finally pushes in from behind, neither of you can resist the sensation.
  * "Wanted to do this to you the whole week. You're such a fucking tease, aren't you? Dropped at my door in that kimono robe then left without letting me even touch you." Amado pounds into you, with his hand reaching your little bean from behind, making you a total mess.
  * "Why didn't you make me stay then?" You're nearly breathless, "Is it...because it's within Pacho's territory?" You obviously cross some line with that. The thrusts become harder, feels like Amado is gonna fuck you senseless.
  * You're not sure if Pacho wants to know you are talking about him when you reach orgasm. 
  * You decide to leave it out before you pass out.  
  
  

  * You are woken by a phone call in the middle of the night. But you neither move nor open your eyes. You hear some numbers, Amado sounds irritated. It could be something related to tonight's meeting after the dinner?
  * Your patience is wore out minute after minute and Amado still hasn't returned to bed. You make a bold decision to _wake up_ , and the Mexican is smoking by the window. Something keeps him up at night? That doesn't sound like _the Lord of the Skies_ , the man who has had the world at his feet.
  * "You wanna talk, more sex or a bath?" You carefully propose.
  * "I was expecting for late night snacks you pull with some Asian witch shit." Amado lets you sit on his lap. "Hang on, I've got some leftovers."
  * You two settle for sharing the jacarandas mochi from a small food container in the bathtub.
  * "You like it?" You don't really need validation from Amado. It's just you spent hours coming up with the idea of improvisation, trying to make a traditional Japanese dessert more appealing to the Mexican guests. "I made the bean paste from scratch, less sugar. I understand most Mexicans are not used to sweet bean paste..."
  * "They don't deserve it." Amado suddenly claims. You don't get it. Who are _they_?
  * "They are just a bunch of pigs in expensive suits, corrupted, stinky pieces of shit." Then Amado tells you almost everything. He invited the tequila exporters with the hope that the cartel could use their affiliate companies in the States as front to launder more drug money since tequila is one of the largest yet least regulated businesses between the US and Mexico. And the politicians are officials from Mexican Customs Bureau and SHCP.
  * "Fucking idiots. They thought I was gonna ask them to smuggle coke under the tequila crates. With all the fucking Pier 1 sofa and Ford passenger seat manufacturers in Juárez, I've had more than enough trucks to move _products_ across the border." When Amado brought up money laundering, the tequila exporters expressed concern regarding possible investigation of tax evasion from ATF, putting more pressure on Amado to increase their cut.
  * They eventually made a deal less favorable to the cartel and that's why Amado's a bit pissed when he's on the phone.
  * "Why are you telling me this?" For the first time that night, you ask softly.
  * "Those _cabrón_. They don't deserve what you bring to the table. You pour your heart and soul, making the best feast I've ever had. You deserve to know what happened." 
  * You've never thought you'd hear that from Amado. He didn't have to tell you anything. It makes you lower your guard. You want to get closer to him, without any agenda.
  * "Does this mean my body won't be put in the trunk of one of your auto collections tomorrow?" You try to lighten it up.
  * Amado kisses you from behind. The position is awkward but neither of you care. 
  * Making out with Amado in the bathtub makes the night better than your wettest dream. 
  * The Mexican's gonna make you cum again with those magician hands of his.
  * "You...haven't told me if you like the jacarandas mochi." You're so screwed. Maybe you'll never get the answer because Amado's too busy sucking you tits.  
  
  

  * Amado clears his schedule the next day. He brings you to the Asian boutique where he bought the Japanese painting.
  * "One of my guys found this place. I thought you might be interested..." That's cute from a drug lord. But you're not that kind of person.
  * "A) I don't need a Buddha artifact at home to find my _inner peace_ , and B) only Pacho wears shirts with Chinese characters taken from a poem back in the Tang Dynasty. Seriously, he's ridiculous. Come on, let's go."
  * Instead, you two spend the day trying different Asian food you can find in DF. From hotpot to Peking roasted duck, from pho to char kway teow. Amado seems to enjoy the Chinese food more than others.
  * "Most Asian restaurants in North America are run by the Chinese, from San Francisco to DF. Since you guys can't tell if an Asian cook is from China, Japan, Vietnam or Thailand, he or she would quickly learn dishes from other Asian countries. We are always the most hardworking people." You explain to him.
  * "Oh, I _love_ hardworking people." He's so full of shit but you can't help smiling.   
  
  

  * Amado finds a fortune cookie note saying "Happy New Year of Monkey." Then you explain Monkey is one of the Chinese zodiac signs which repeat every 12 years. 
  * "So 1956...I am a monkey? Cool." He's surprisingly quick with math.
  * You write the Chinese character of monkey on a napkin and Amado seems fascinated by it. So you suggest that he could get the Chinese character tattooed, "Next time you can show that to Pacho. He probably would get one, too."
  * Holy shit, he's really doing it. 
  * The way the tattoo parole Amado brings you to is cleared makes you believe it's part of the cartel business, which makes perfect sense. 
  * "You don't have any tattoos? Not at all?" You're surprised when the tattoo artist prepares Amado's skin on his forearm, first cleaning then shaving.
  * "We've fucked three times, once in a bathtub," Amado grins, obviously in a good mood, "Don't you think it's a bit late to ask? Or I fucked you too hard you didn't notice?"
  * Thank God the tattoo artist doesn't even blink.
  * OK, you have to get back at the fucker. So when the tattoo artist asks you for the character to create a design, you write _pig_ in Chinese instead of monkey.
  * "Hold on, that doesn't look like what you wrote on the napkin. Let me see it." Right after the tattoo artist places an outline of the design on his skin, the Mexican stops him.
  * You're 100% sure Amado doesn't speak or write Chinese. How the fuck does he figure it out?
  * "What is it exactly? Tell me the truth or you will have an honest conversation with my brother." Amado makes the threat more scary by pointing at Vicente, who stands next to the door with two guns and a pink lollipop. 
  * "Wait. He doesn't know shit. It was me...I wrote a different character." Your confession is quick, you don't want to see anyone get hurt over this _beef_.
  * You thought it's just a silly prank. Now you realize you're dealing with the most notorious narcos of the country. Amado may look like a businessman, reasonable, even decent. He's still capable of getting violent whenever he thinks it is necessary, to an extent you really don't want to know.
  * You take a deep breath, then apologize to Amado. You are ready for the consequence. 
  * "Apology accepted. On one condition, you'll have the exact same tattoo as I do when the new design is done." Fair enough.
  * But you're a chef who often needs to cook right in front of customers. You can't let them see a tattoo on your forearm. 
  * "How about here?" The Mexican is touching your breast as if no one's around.  
  
  

  * It's a small tattoo, just one character. But it's near your heart and you're sensitive as fuck.
  * You can't move but your nipples are hard almost through the entire process. Amado's right beside you and he sees everything. Someone please help you ease the pain FFS.
  * The fucker doesn't act on it until you get into the car. Amado shuts the soundproof panel between the front and rear seats and the next thing you know, you're riding the man who just makes you get a stupid matching tattoo. It fucking stings, and is itchy. Yet the pleasure is undeniable when your tits being teased, bit, sucked. Amado carefully avoids the tattoo, which makes you want him to scratch the itch even more. You scream his name when you cum with both extreme pleasure and pain.
  * Amado puts an arm around you when it's over. Two matching tattoos are right next to each other. Your heart is still beating fast from the afterglow, echoing his pulse.
  * You feel the caress on your beast, it hurts a bit yet the body warmth is nice. Is it how it feels being marked by someone else? Not many people will ever see it, plus it's not a specific name or symbol that would embarrass you later. It'd be a secret.
  * "You know what? You won't be able to find a dead body to stand in for you when you eventually betray me, _sweetheart_. No one else would get a tattoo like this." 
  * What Amado just says feels like a kick in the stomach. It's cold and absolutely right. Have you been sloppy? Has Amado figured out something already?
  * "Why would I betray you?" You ask, but he doesn't give an answer.  
  
  

  * It's the last day of your stay. You have a very special package delivered from Japan.
  * You gonna make blowfish sashimi tonight for Amado.
  * Everyone knows it's toxic so it has to be handled with meticulous care. You make Amado watch every step — a set of _fuguhiki_ , knives with thin blade, is unwrapped. You pick them one by one to gut the fish, remove the deadly liver and ovaries, skin it and cut off its head. Then instead of cutting outward like most people do, you turn a knife to cut inward. 
  * "Careful! You shouldn't hold a knife like that." Amado almost jumps in to help. But you assure him it's OK. Then you show off the technique to cut extremely thin and translucent slices of blowfish.
  * To make the white meat more attractive, you set the slices in a large plate with red poppy flower pattern. They are so thin, the poppy flower is still visible when all's done.
  * "An ancient Chinese writer used to say, 'The taste of blowfish is worthy of death.'" You joke when you fix the sauce. "Don't worry. I'm a licensed blowfish-preparation chef."
  * Amado squints, "So you're testing me."
  * You want to tell him to just trust you, but you don't know how.
  * "There's no antidote for the tetrodotoxin. But I'll eat it, too. If it's poisonous, our muscle will be paralyzed bit by bit when we're fully conscious, eventually we won't be able to breathe. We're going to die slowly, painfully and desperately."  
  
  

  * You take the first bite, Amado follows.
  * "Why are you so loyal to him?" Amado breaks the silence, "For one, you don't sleep with him. You obviously are not related. And as far as I know, money can't buy loyalty."
  * "I'll answer it if you answer my question first." The Mexican agrees. "You didn't want me for _me_ , you barely knew me. You made the decision when Pacho said I was the best, he wouldn't last a week without me. You want _him_ , or something that makes you his equivalent. Except being gay, I don't know. You won't fuck his boys, so I'm the next proxy. Am I correct?"
  * After a pause, Amado nods. Then it's your turn.
  * "How many female chefs do you know?" Amado is confused for a few seconds, then he gets it.
  * "There was no place for you in your line of work, just like there was no place for him in this game controlled by men, men who have multiple wives and fuck whores. He sees himself in you. So he takes you under his wings."
  * "Yes. Pacho is the only one who's believed in me. He's also the biggest shareholder of my first restaurant."
  * Amado then asks what you gonna tell Pacho when you return. "I'll tell him you give really good heads. Maybe he should try it himself." You wink, "No, I'll let him know you're not a cold-blooded bastard. Even though you sometimes make awful choice by dipping sashimi in guacamole, you're appreciative of other people's work." You really mean it, you like Amado. But you'll probably never know if he buys it or if it matters.  
  
  

  * After a while, you finish the whole plate of blowfish sashimi. "Seems we're not dead." Amado's poking your cheek with chopsticks.
  * "No, we are not."
  * "Last question, why did Pacho send you?"
  * "Amado, you would've done the same. You know that."




	5. Imagine Being Law Enforcement & Having A Complicated Relation /w Amado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this idea for months and I was afraid it’s inappropriate (not just the law enforcement part, but a lot of more, you’re being warned.) Then the other day Dnjungle and I were discussing the moral flexibility of fanfic writing. She convinced me it’s just the words, it won’t hurt or jeopardize anyone or their work irl. So here is another 7K nonsense for the Crow, lol.

  * You're an ICE officer stationed at the El Paso Detention Center. It's not a glamorous job but a job is a job. It's not like anyone can work against _the system_ , even when it seems unethical, inhumane.
  * One Friday you throw a bachelorette party for one of your colleagues across the river. You know a great go-go dance club. The scene is always crazier, with more fun down there. You book the catering and transportation, run a background check on the club owner (of course by _unofficial_ means,) make sure both the best female and male dancers will show up that night cuz you're as dedicated to the task as to your job, down to every detail.
  * You decide to carry a secret firearm, following your professional instinct. It's CD Juárez after all, a notorious border town with the highest homicide rate in Mexico. Good thing is the American border control never searches for weapons southbound.
  * You all get changed after work, hop up in the van and the "promiscuous" trip begins.
  * "What's wrong with being promiscuous?" You half-joke, "I, a certificated chaperone, will make sure each one of you return with no condoms left in your purse. Or I'll confiscate and use them myself." Everyone including the bride-to-be laughs.  
  

  * The night has been amazing. Everything goes as planned until a group of Mexicans arrive around midnight. 
  * Several tables around the pool are immediately cleared for them. And after a man in black that appears to be the group's leader whistles to the club manager, the music's changed to some cheesy Latin pop. It's hard not to notice him, with his filthy long hair and Sinaloan accent, which you recognize straight away. He seems very comfortable in every sense, a complacent smile on his face annoys you in a way you can't really explain.
  * He must be _somebody_.
  * It's _not_ unusual. Sharing miles of Rio Grande as the border between the two countries, Juárez is like El Paso's evil twin. A city of the outlaws, they are able to smuggle in everything from cocaine to humans, and happily take any deal involving weapons from the US black market to complete the vicious circle of their businesses. And the infamous Juárez cartel has single-handedly changed the game of coke, making Juárez an Amazon distribution center of the bloody business. You've heard from your DEA friends that the Juárez cartel is run by some Sinaloan.
  * You steal a few glimpses of the guy, thinking about making some phone call to find out his true identity or imagining if _anything_ happens memorizing his face would help catch him later.
  * Yeah, you're that kind of person that prepares for the worst on a tender night.  
  

  * Surprisingly, the man approaches you when you go for a refill, "If you're gonna keep staring at my ass, at least you can buy me a drink." The bastard smiles, no, flirts with his dark eyes.
  * "I don't think it's a good idea unless you want soda as well." You get your refill, leaving him jaw-dropped.
  * "So you _gringa_ come all the way down south and you're not even enjoying it?"
  * You don't back down from this, instead you move forward and take a real good look at the man who started this, nose tip almost touching his. He's hot, and very well-built for his age. If he turns around and starts twerking like some male dancers did a while ago, you wouldn't be against the idea of "staring at his ass," even throwing him a few dollars. 
  * You're absolutely _enjoying_ it. But he doesn't need to know.
  * "I don't need to get drunk to fuck some filthy hot Mexican." You whisper.
  * "I'm Amado, in case you want to brag about the filthy hot Mexican you fuck tonight with the ladies."  
  

  * The back alley is so dark you almost forgot _it_. And Amado being a good kisser is not helping either. The fact that there's a gun taped to your thigh is the last thing that keeps you from losing control.
  * "Tell me you're not a cop." He's leaving bite marks on your neck, big hands cupping your ass cheeks. You can totally feel each other through the clothes. It's just a matter of time before he finds your gun.
  * "What gives me away?" You ask, searching for more skin to skin touch. And it turns out Amado has a gun too, just behind his back.
  * "All the gringas are drinking and dancing, you just drink soda and... check me out."
  * You did check him out, for security purposes though, "Don't worry. I'm not _that kind_ of cop." You put a little bit more pressure on his back, letting him know you've got _it_.
  * Amado pauses, eyes locked on you as his hands finally reach your gun, also the sensitive part between your legs.
  * "What are we gonna do?" He's sucking your lower lip, making things more difficult.
  * It's easier when you decide to let this one slip. You don't need to figure out who he really is, and it's unnecessary to keep your guard at all times. What you need right now is a good, hard fuck. So you take his gun then ask him to proceed with yours.
  * Letting Amado release the gun from your thigh is wrong. The bastard makes it painfully slow, licking, teasing and pleasing you like he's on a mission. 
  * You can't help but open your legs to let him know how much you want his touch.
  * "Hope there's light here so I can see how wet you already are for me. Tell me what you want."
  * You can't believe Amado goes down on you again after you moan you want his filthy mouth.
  * Those fucking hands grab your thighs tight as he buries himself between your legs, pushing you to the edge.
  * It's soooooo good you think it's worth it even if later he murders you and dumps your body in the dark valley.
  * Amado keeps doing _the thing_ as you come, sending you indescribable waves of pleasure. 
  * "I feel like I just cheated." You're still panting.
  * "You've got a John up north? Don't worry, I won't call."
  * "No. I mean, I'm the organizer of the bachelorette party and I'm having the best orgasm behind their back." You chuckle.
  * It isn't until later Amado pushes you up, fuck you against the wall that you realize what he means by changing your mind, "That was the _second_ best."
  * You're fully dressed, panties half-way down your knee, when Amado's rocking into you with long, rough thrust. 
  * He fucking pauses, letting you feel so full. You almost beg him not to stop, you want it so much. So you grab his long hair, kissing him ferociously. 
  * "Tell me your name." Amado sounds so genuine. You're absolutely not telling some one night stand your real name but fuck it, you give it away.
  * And he's right. What happened earlier was only the second best orgasm of your life.  
  

  * Afterward Amado gets his gun back, but you're not getting yours.
  * "I'm not playing dirty, _baby_. You need to ditch the gun before you hit the road up north anyway." He's not wrong. You don't want any trouble with the customs.
  * "You're not selling it on the street." You're more concerned about Mexico's street violence fueled by illicit weapons from the States. 
  * Amado shakes his head with a sneer, "I'll keep it," Why? "Next time I fuck some whore, I will think about you fuck yourself with the gun as hard as I fuck you tonight."
  * You lose count of how many fucks he says before your last kiss. You tell yourself too bad there won't be _next time_.
  * You never knew one day your paths would cross again and you were the one who begs.  
  

  * A few weeks later you see the filthy hot Mexican on local TV news. Turns out you fucked the leader of the Juárez cartel (and returned in one piece.) And the picture of him on DEA's most wanted list doesn't look bad at all. Good for Amado, you shrug.
  * It'd be a once-a-lifetime joke or pickup line, but you never tell anyone about the encounter.   
  

  * On the other hand, things at work are getting weirder, to a point you question the legitimacy of your own job. By summer, hundreds of detainees, mainly from Mexico, Honduras, El Salvador, Guatemala and other Central America countries, are separated from their minor children. You're not a field officer so you don't have to face the heartbreaking scene. But you know for a fact children are sent off against their families' will every day. 
  * And none of you, not even your boss, has a clear idea where all of the children are taken. You just received an order to facilitate the transaction with some guys from the Office of Refugees Resettlement, which you never heard of. "Oh, we're within the Department of Health and Human Services." They what? This is fucking insane. Then it's out of your hands. If the parents and the children enter two completely different systems, it's gonna be a nightmare to reconnect them whenever their cases are decided. "Tracking record? Maybe you should ask Homeland Security." As if Homeland Security gives a flying fuck about the _familia_ of the _"criminals"_ they're prosecuting.
  * This is wrong on so many levels. There's no official statement of the new _regulation_ , it's not on the news. You make private calls to people you know within the ICE system, the best answer you've got is this is a _pilot program_ first implemented in El Paso to curb the illegal immigration and deter the asylum seekers.
  * Parents in the detention centers wait for months in devastation without knowing where exactly their kids are taken. Some are told their children are sent to shelter homes in fucking Chicago, some rejoin with their relatives who have already obtained legal US citizenship in other states, still facing deportation in the future. And if the parents get deported first, it could take years for them to reconnect with or even find their children left behind in the limbo of bureaucracy. They're hopeless. All you can do is keep an off-the-record track of every child you heard or your colleagues talked about, anything from their names, birth dates, medical conditions to last confirmed locations.
  * As the number of children taken away grows, it catches the attention of some immigration lawyers and children's rights advocates in Texas. You can't really talk to them or go to their rallies because you're _part of_ the system. You're afraid they're not gonna trust you. And to be honest, you have no fucking clue what difference you can make. Call your congressman and congresswoman? Like those families have time for them to pass a new law.  
  

  * You're frustrated and have to take some time off during summer. Drinking through the hell with cheap tequila down south seems like a remedy. Next thing you know, you wake up with a bad hangover and an empty wallet at some motel in Juárez. You barely remember the guy you brought back last night, let alone figuring out how to get your credit card back.
  * Except this time, your credit card finds you.
  * "It got your name on it." The door slides open, a man in black sitting on the back of the van. The smile looks too familiar, irritating but handsome.
  * "We didn't fuck last night, did we?" You're not sure if it's a bad thing at this point.
  * Amado looks slightly disappointed, "Unfortunately not. But everything in Juárez runs through me." Right, he is the fucking _El Señor de los Cielos_.
  * You ask for your credit card back cuz you're starving to death. Amado insists on buying your lunch. 
  * "Look, you've probably run my name through your network, I understand, I'd have done the same. I'm just some low rank dumbass, no badge, no DEA or federal connection or whatsoever. I don't think you and I have any business to tend to."
  * Damn, the food is too good to pass.
  * "I'll be at the club at 10. Come if you don't want to end up penniless again."
  * Is that a threat? The headache is messing up your mind. Instead of shutting up and retreating quietly from the most dangerous narco in town, you retort, "What? You're a pimp now?"  
  

  * You put on makeup and a tight emerald green dress. It's not like you have anything better to indulge yourself in. Whatever the drug lord has for you, you're gonna enjoy it as long as you're breathing.
  * It's weekday, the club is less packed and much quieter. 
  * You two just talk, like two old friends. You can't find another perfect stranger like Amado, when you can't complain to... basically anyone north of the border. You rant about how fucked-up the whole situation is and how traumatized those detainees and their children must become. 
  * "You've got kids?" He asks.
  * "No. I hate kids, to be honest." You blurt out, "What? Women are _supposed_ to like kids? Never mind. This is WRONG."
  * You have more drinks as well as further _inappropriate_ discussion between law enforcement and a drug cartel leader. It's an escape, even for a very short period of time.
  * "You wanna dance?" Amado makes the invitation like a gentleman. Hilarious, and fucking turns you on at the same time.
  * "I can never move my ass like that, you see?" You point at a female performer as he leads you to the pool.
  * "Then why are you here?"
  * "I don't know. Have midlife crisis conversation with the hottest drug trafficker and pray he would take me home and fuck my brain out tonight."
  * "Shall we skip the dance then?" Amado's offer sounds appealing.
  * "No. I want to brag about it to my grandkids." You like it when he laughs at your horrible joke.
  * "You need to make kids first."  
  

  * The dance is nice but the sex... the sex with Amado is on another level. You let him do things you were never into, like fucking you with a gun he keeps at the nightstand. "Is it my gun?" He nods. "Tell me how many times you dream of doing it." Amado doesn't answer, but he makes you come hard on it.
  * You don't need to feel safe or protected. You wanna disappear, and Amado makes it happen by fucking you all night long.
  * No, that's exaggerating. But you find out both of you are light sleepers. He says sorry, you say "Since none of us can kill each other in our sleep, can we get some snacks?"
  * The drug lord heats up tortillas himself for you, and brags about he has the greatest salsa recipe in town.
  * You talk about everything standing by the oven, like two _adults_ you are. It's odd you even have a debate on the pending legalization of recreational marijuana in Mexico at 4 a.m. with once the biggest weed trafficker of the country. You think it's about damn time, no anti-drug policy is ever gonna stop people from smoking the shit. Yet Amado is more worried about whether the policy would favor existing players and big pharmas from the States.
  * "Fuck, you sound like a senator from the opposing party." God, that's awful.
  * It seems Amado doesn't take it as an insult, "When you play _this game_ long enough, everyone starts to sound like politicians."
  * It reminds you of all the crazy stories you heard about the Mexican drug war. The man sharing guacamole and chips with you is not just a random fuck buddy. What he's capable of is beyond your wildest guess. You bet.
  * "I did donate to the opposing party last decade, you know, to diversify my political patronage. The state governor has always been a call away. I've also built roads, churches, parks and schools. You don't believe it?"
  * You do. But it doesn't matter. The world isn't becoming a better place because you fuck a _good_ _guy_. 
  * "Come to bed." You could use some cuddles after a long day. You snuggle up to him, Amado is warm and his long hair smells nice.
  * "You like it?" You just nod, burying your face in it, "We should fuck again in the morning so you'll smell like that, too."
  * You giggle, this guy is crazy and you love crazy.  
  

  * After that, Amado doesn't ask you to stay and you don't want to either. No one is always _around_ , both of you know it. You go to Chihuahua for a few days. A hiking trip to Mexico's tallest waterfall and deepest canyon is a good change of scenery.
  * The outlaw calls at the weekend, when your vacation is almost over, "You want to see some action near the border?" Fuck yeah, you're bored to death. You tell him you will call back once figuring out the flight schedule.
  * "Just go to the airport. I'm picking you up in an hour."
  * You're over this flexing thing long ago but man, **_piloto_** Amado looks extra hot with that bomber jacket. And you don't mind flying a private jet. 
  * Amado sees you lean towards the window. Without being asked, he shifts the plane to your side so you can get a better view of the Copper Canyon. How he manages to wink at you with shades on remains a mystery.   
  

  * It's a short flight to Altar, a small town in Sonora. You know the place too well because it's an unofficial hub for border crossers if they choose Phoenix as their destination. You've heard so many tragedies around the desert town, people losing their lives or loved ones on the route to America. Their family can't even bring them home for a peaceful funeral since in most cases the bodies decompose quickly in the desert and vultures prey on them. You never went there before, never met a person before he or she set foot on the deadly route to _become_ an immigrant, despite you're probably dealing with detainees from the very place on a daily basis.
  * Amado brings you to a dark flat, two rooms full of people who have already paid for _the trip,_ waiting for smugglers' order for their next move. 
  * When Amado talks to one of the smugglers, you just realize it is the Sinaloa cartel that's been running _this business_ in Sonora.
  * "Tell them what happened in El Paso with all the kids, which like you said might happen in other border cities soon. See if you can change their minds. I personally guarantee them full refund if you can manage that."
  * You don't know what exactly Amado wants to achieve by pulling _this stunt_. 
  * "Go on, go save the children and their families." Is the narco mastermind challenging you?
  * There aren't many border crossers with small children in the rooms. Mainly because the desert route from Sonora to Arizona is the most dangerous one among other approaches. You do see a few teenagers among them.
  * You try to explain the new risk to those families with your limited Spanish vocabulary. They are confused, but you can't tell them you're with ICE which would bring unnecessary panic to the room. In the end, no family with children under the age of 18 buy your shit, no one is pulling back.
  * "You see, it costs tens of thousands of dollars for each family here to cross the border. They've probably been saving for a long time to get that amount of money. And the risk being caught or separated from their kids is nothing compared to the harsh reality in their home countries. You worry too much. There's nothing you..." You don't need a lecture from Amado. 
  * You know what he's saying. You can't change nothing about a human trafficking ring that exploits the poorest and a fucked-up system that separates parents and their children. You gonna blame Trump? The notorious Sinaloans? You're helpless.
  * You can tell from the look in his eyes, Amado means no offense. But it hurts. 
  * You insist on returning on your own. No more private jet on demand, no more flirting with the hot pilot, no more drunk one night stands with the perfect stranger.
  * You're done. No more _adventures_ down south.  
  

  * Months pass by, nothing changes except the tracking list you keep in secret gets much longer. They are more than just a few _Sofías, Marías, Juans_ and _Felipes_. There must be a big family behind every name on that list, mom, dad, grandparents, aunties and uncles, cousins and second cousins.
  * More sad stories from the lawyers and detainees circle around. One detainee's request to reunite with her two children was denied because some official from HHS said removing children from foster homes and rejoining their parents would pose welfare concerns for the children. 
  * What the actual FUCK? Everyone's devastated.
  * The tipping point comes one day when a newly arrived detainee committed suicide in a padded cell after forcibly separated from his wife and kids. Everyone's told to keep their mouths shut, even the sheriffs who are brought in to make a record and process the body receive gag orders from _above_.
  * You're so sick of everything that happens in the living hell you work for. You need to do something, anything.  
  

  * You go south, _again_.
  * You don't call Amado or send messages because he might be tapped. You go straight to his place unannounced. This time, you're held at gunpoint, waiting for his return.
  * "This is the better solution you come up with to save the innocent people, _dear_?" Amado unties you, his hands are still warm but his voice is ice cold, "To hijack a foster home because it's less guarded than prisons like the one you work at, then bring those kids back to Mexico, really?"
  * You try to explain _your plan_ , which is beyond any rationale. You know you're out of your mind the moment you go to narcos for a vigilante move.
  * "You know what you sound like? A hypocrite. Do you know where exactly their parents are right now? What's their status? In Homeland Security custody? Waiting for results from the immigration court? What family are left in their home countries? Are they able to take care of the kids? If not, who's gonna take them from _here_? Do you know what happens to orphans in Juárez? Wanna take a guess at the average age of street kids joining a cartel?" Amado keeps asking, and you don't have any answer.
  * "HHS may have a point. Think about the education and healthcare those kids get from the resettlement, foster family, sponsors, or whatever it's called. Maybe they _want_ to stay in the States, hell, that's why their parents brought them in in the first place. They can find jobs in construction when they grow up, getting minimum wage, which is much safer and better paid there compared to in their home countries. They don't need rescue, have you ever thought about that?"  
  

  * You're deranged, defeated, and desperate. 
  * Amado sends his sicarios away. It's just the two of you.
  * "It's pretty late, you want to spend the night?" He makes it sound like the other day, simpler times.
  * Before you beg him... To reconsider your stupid proposal? To stay? You don't feel comfortable saying _please._ That would be humiliating.
  * "I'll be in another room." He just left.
  * You show yourself out that night. Drive home, get drunk, as if the alcohol would make you forget everything, including an inside tip that seven children of immigrants from El Paso will be sent to that specific foster home by Friday.
  * You may or may not drunk dial Amado in the middle of the night. But you definitely don't say _please,_ as far as you can remember.  
  

  * You're back to work with a severe hangover. Yet you keep digging, trying to find out whether all parents of the seven children are criminally charged, who are the lawyers assigned to them, if any of them has siblings or other relatives, legal citizens or not, that currently live in the States, how to contact them. Any information that _might_ help.
  * You can't give up. Not because you have a real kind heart, you do it so you can sleep at night.
  * That's when you receive an unexpected Doordash order of burritos at home. On the back of the receipt it reads "Give me something more concrete so I can work on it."
  * It's gotta be _him_. Your heart is beating so fast. Can't believe the plan is still happening.
  * You respect Amado's discretion on this. No phone calls or emails, you even try to create an encrypted message to sext him. Then he sends one of his associates to personally collect what you have for them. The guy says the less you know about the actual plan, the better for everyone that is involved.
  * Amado cares. Maybe not about you. You know he's risking so much more on this than you are.  
  

  * You have no idea what exactly the cartel is planning or when they are gonna strike. After passing over all the information, all you can do is wait.
  * The kids are gone on Friday as planned, everything is normal. And you hear nothing during the weekend, no report from the sheriff's office, not even a rumor from other law enforcement inner circles.
  * By Monday, your boss makes a big announcement that since starting the _pilot program_ , ICE's apprehension rate in El Paso municipal district drops more than sixty percent in the last twelve months so they're gonna officially roll out the policy nationwide starting next week. He even says you all should celebrate the _achievement_.
  * Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 
  * You have to get Amado, right fucking now.  
  

  * "Don't hang up. Please! You need to listen to me. You haven't done _it_ , have you? Abort it. Whatever you have planned. Abort it, NOW." You don't have time to explain everything on the phone.
  * Amado doesn't ask why, instead he says "You don't get to tell me the dos and don'ts, _love_."
  * "I'm not kidding, I swear. Please, please, Amado. I know I'm a mess and you shouldn't listen to me. But..." The line disconnects.
  * You tell your superior you're not feeling well then hit the road down south right away.
  * You call Amado again with a burner once you cross the border. He finally agrees to meet.
  * The remote location serves as a perfect site if the cartel needs to dump your body. 
  * Amado and his badass shades, a view you usually appreciate, now make you question all the moral decisions you made since you first met.
  * "Please call it off. I can explain." You don't mind getting down on your knees if it's not too late.
  * "Explain why you get cold feet at the last minute? To save your own ass?"
  * "This is different. They're gonna make the policy public next week. They call it _zero tolerance_. The media, border control in other cities, everyone will know it. There would be nationwide uproar regarding the issue, they will find out any incident connected to it, especially if it happens on American soil. It'd be all over TV, social media, a complete chaos. This is DHS's doing, you don't understand, they are not like the feds, or the DEA, worse. I can't... I can't let you..."
  * You can't let Amado leave a loose end on the north side of the border and become a potential target of Homeland Security. You can't take that risk. Moral or not, if anything happens to him because of this, you know you'd regret for the rest of your life.  
  

  * "What about the children? You're gonna leave them rot in foster care?"
  * You don't have an answer for that. Any explanation will make you sound more like a hypocrite.
  * "Please, I'll do anything. Just abort it." You're literally begging.
  * You close your eyes, expecting some cartel style punishment. Then all you hear is a phone call to end _the mission_. Thank goodness no action is carried out. No one would ever find out the infamous Juárez cartel was once interfering with America's immigration issue.  
  

  * You don't go back north after that. You call in sick, then stop at the first bar you find open. You fuck up everything, your job, your _good intensions_ , and the non-existing relation with a drug lord. So you drink, like the world is ending tomorrow and Juárez is the entrance to hell, where you belong.
  * You don't remember much later in the day. It's kind of blurry. You're too wasted to walk, let alone drive. But you are taken care of. There's a familiar scent, like shampoo or something damp, in a bathtub.
  * You have a dream, Amado pins down you, he really takes it out on you. And you fight back, fueled by anger and self-hatred. You hurt each other.
  * It's probably the best sex you've ever had.   
  

  * Two months later, a breaking story about the secret pilot program in El Paso emerges on major news outlets, quoting an anonymous insider with unprecedented facts. All the misconduct that brought unimaginable pain and devastation to thousands of immigrant families is exposed. People are furious, more and more get out and protest against the brutal policy. The government has to pull the plug on the zero tolerance policy.
  * All your friends and family are talking about the situation. They are optimistic since the policy has already been abandoned, there won't be any more tragedy. 
  * You can't share the same sentiment. You know for a fact it'd be a long fight against the bureaucracy to reunite those broken families, some may forever lose their loved ones.  
  

  * Nothing really changes at work. The El Paso Detention Center is still running at full capacity 24x7, all year round. Immigrants get moved from one facility to another, no one knows when, where, how it's gonna end.
  * A scandal starts to spread among female colleagues of yours. You can't believe it until a female detainee is carried out by paramedics to a medical facility one day. No suspect, witness, no surveillance camera footage, but rumor says she's sexually assaulted by _guards_.
  * Sheriffs have come but high up DHS officials say it's gonna be an internal investigation. No one is allowed to say a word including local law enforcement.
  * The woman is no longer in critical condition the next day. She's able to identify four guards, who later deny her accusation and claim their DNAs found and tested in her nails are due to a friction when bringing her under control.
  * Several females detainees lament other minor sexual misconduct is rampant inside the facility but no one's _willing_ to name names. All victims are afraid to speak up.  
  

  * You pull some strings and manage to visit the victim after work. You want to speak to her alone off the record.
  * You learn this is not the first time it happened to her, and clearly she's not the only victim. At least there are two other women she's known. 
  * There must be _more_ , considering detainees are moved around all the time. Most of them won't stay at the same facility longer than six months. And the lawyers assigned to them are usually doing pro bono, the time and resources spent on them are very limited. All makes the suspects easily get off the hook.  
  

  * You leave the hospital with a rage for justice. But before opening another bottle, you ask yourself whether you can make it _right_ this time. 
  * You screwed up hard last time, you can't repeat the same mistake. And the most important thing you learn from last time is you can't sit behind your desk and wait for some savior to come. You can't just do _your part_ , and expect everything is gonna work out and so does your job and your life. You're either all-in or not, you have to get your hands dirty. 
  * You go straight to the official in charge of the investigation, _suggesting_ a criminal lawyer should be assigned to the victim. Of course this isn't gonna work. In order to shut you up, the official agrees the other two women will get a medical examination for STD, scheduled next week. Also allows you to talk to each of them in private.
  * This buys you a few days.
  * You can't even tell your best friend about what you're working on. Speaking to the official already gets you exposed, you aren't dragging anyone else into this. Too many risks.  
  

  * There's one thing you need and only one person you know can make it happen.
  * You don't realize you're holding your breath before sending the message. It's quite simple, you need a favor, and in return you're willing to do whatever it takes.
  * The answer comes with several gift bags, and a driver waiting outside, warning you a private jet is leaving in half an hour. That's how your name ends up on the guest list of Chihuahua governor's party with delegates from the US Department of Commerce. You're Amado Carrillo Fuentes' plus one.
  * "I'm glad you came." Amado seems not mad at you. The drug lord looks extremely handsome in a black tuxedo, long hair slicked back.
  * "When someone sends a jet and this..." You adjust the exquisite sleeveless dress a little, a matching handbag in hands.
  * "You look beautiful." His voice becomes husky. You miss it. If you're being totally honest, many times through the past few months you fall asleep imagining this voice talking dirty to you.
  * "Thank you. I'm grateful you honor our deal. But I don't see why I'm here, having champagne with politicians, delegates and businessmen."
  * "You know they are negotiating a new trade deal to replace NAFTA, right? Having a gringa on this side kind of sends a message."
  * No sense. "So you're using me as a prop?"
  * "Likewise. And the best part is you look too old for a hooker. They probably think I have some _real_ connection in the States." The bastard gives you a little nudge. Gosh, you want to smash that smug smile out of his face.
  * "Don't give me that sullen face. Smile. Enedina should be here any minute. You happy?"  
  

  * That's right. The deal with Amado is about him introducing you to Enedina Arellano Félix, a.k.a. the only lady boss in the world of narcos. 
  * "You know my roots with the Sinaloa cartel, this puts me in a very awkward position, asking the head of the Tijuana cartel for something _personal_." Amado pretending to be annoyed is so cute.
  * "Fuck off. You're The Lord of the Skies, and you run business by forging alliances instead of making enemies. If anyone can sit down with both Tijuana and Sinaloa, it's gotta be you."
  * It looks like Amado's in a really good mood, which is _not_ what you expected. 
  * You don't get the chance to ask why though, the Queen of Tijuana is here.  
  

  * The _meeting_ with the matriarch goes surprisingly well. Amado must joke it's just _girl's night_ , but Enedina is indeed the partner in crime you look for. She's smart, fast, and asks tough questions as you explain _the great escape_ plan to her. She's skeptical yet resourceful, and more importantly, she's a decision maker. 
  * "So you really think it's better those poor Latinas come to work for a drug cartel than chasing "American dream" in your country? How refreshing!" She jokes.
  * "No, they won't be working for any drug cartel. They're gonna work for _you_ , the Queen of Tijuana. You hired chicks back in the 90s, when no women were allowed in this game. Please, don't let them get stuck in prison or pushed to the street. You surely know the femicide particularly in Juárez better than I do. They are hard workers, I guarantee you, they will be forever grateful and loyal to you." You're willing to kiss more asses if it helps.
  * Lastly Enedina asks, "Why are you doing this? Risking your job, even your life? You probably will face charges helping them get out. Just to feel better about yourself?"
  * You shrug, "If a woman is raped in front of you, I don't think you'd be a bystander. As for me, they'd hold me as a suspect but there won't be any substantial evidence if everything works out." That's the best case scenario.
  * "I assume Amado already knows." She leaves after giving you a knowing smile.  
  

  * Speaking of the crow, Amado's standing near the window, talking to a group of Americans. What a scene.
  * "Excuse us, gentlemen. I'd love to have a dance with my date." You take Amado's hand, leaving everyone else in awe.
  * "You're so damn hot, _sweetheart_." Amado whispers as he pulls you closer. 
  * It's slower and much relaxed than your last dance. It's so nice to have Amado in your arms and not worry about anything for just five minutes. Although you're surrounded by politicians and lobbyists, you want this to last a bit longer.
  * "Why aren't you mad at me?" You can't help but ask. Your body becomes rigid while waiting for his response.
  * "Well, I was. But since you come up with this crazier idea as an excuse to see me, I'm not that kind of person who holds grudges."
  * Both of you laugh, "That's not an excuse!" 
  * He ignores your protest, forehead touching yours, like the first time you met.  
  

  * After the party, Amado invites you to the cabin of his private jet. 
  * "You're not flying tonight?"
  * "No. I've much more important _business_ to tend to." The fucker just winks.
  * Yeah, like tearing up the dress he just bought you and asking you to join the mile high club. No need to sneak in the tiny bathroom, you blow him on the soft carpet with plenty of legroom. Then ride him on the broad _executive_ chair. You fuck yourself on Amado's fat cock so hard like there's no tomorrow.  
  

  * "You're sure you don't need backup? I have guys in El Paso..." He asks when pouring you a whiskey afterwards. 
  * "You're sure you want to talk about that when you have me naked?" You take the drink and continue, "No, Amado. I can't let them trace anything that happens on American soil back to you."
  * " _Why?_ "
  * You think he knows the answer, "Don't worry. I get it covered."  
  

  * You persuade a female guard who's assigned to escort the two detainees to the hospital specifically because she's also Latina, speaks perfect Spanish. She understands the risks both of you are taking and still willing to help. 
  * The day finally comes. She knocks out another guard during the examination, while you bring in janitorial uniforms and wigs, helping the three victims get changed.
  * Amado does provide _something_ after all. A stolen vehicle he promises without any trace and a route across the border. Technically the secret tunnel under Rio Grande is long abandoned. It's not the 90s, no smuggler nowadays would get muddy for a few kilos. 
  * When all of you eventually see the light at the end of the tunnel, Enedina's people are already waiting. You can't promise the three of them a brighter future in Mexico (if there's any,) but this is the best way out everyone agrees upon. After a few quick hugs, they're gone. 
  * Later on, when threatened with criminal charges, you reveal part of the evidence you've held in secret to the investigation official, "One of the guards turned his body cam on during the assault, later he made a copy before deleting the footage, or he thought he deleted it. For what purpose? Sorry, sir. You can interrogate the pervert yourself. Here is a clip of it, I've had the rest and more stuff saved in the cloud." You warn if ICE doesn't want a huge scandal amid national disapproval after the zero tolerance policy backfired, he should bury the entire investigation and let the female guard and you walk. "And I'm sure you can come up with good reasons to remove the four guards. A little house cleaning wouldn't hurt, right?"  
  

  * "I can't believe you still haven't quit that questionable job." Amado complains when you finally make time for him after everything against you is cleared.
  * "That's not fair. I didn't ask you to quit the _questionable job_ you have." You always enjoy the banter with him.
  * "What? You mean being the hottest drug trafficker? Where are you going? That's what you said before. You can't take it back."




End file.
